A Night Out Can Be Productive
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kagami and Tatsuya convince Teppei and Atsushi to go on a double date and its a little more productive than either of them thought it would be


A/N: Okay the main pairing will be MuraTepp but i focused on KagaMuro for this chap xD please let me know if i need to put more detail in about the 'date' though i will go in a little more detail in the next chap which will be about MuraTepp xD honest criticism is welcome

Atsushi's POV

I yawned and rubbed the back of my head as Muro-Chin and I headed to the meeting place where Kaga-Chin and Kiyo-Chin were waiting for us. Muro-Chin was dating Kaga-Chin and they had made me go on a double date with them and Kiyo-Chin. He had also confiscated all my snacks telling me I couldn't eat them till we were back.

I was grumbling when we reached the meeting place where the other two were waiting. "Yo," Kaga-Chin said "Hello Taiga," Muro-Chin replied I just grunted.

"So whats the plan?" Kiyo-Chin asked as we all walked down the street to the station.

"Bowling then basketball then go somewhere to eat," Muro-Chin replied. He nodded back to tell them he had heard them.

Kiyo-Chin glanced at me before slowing down a little to walk beside me "were you forced to come along too?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I shrugged "I was told I couldn't eat my snacks less I came with him..." I mumbled in response.

He chuckle and patted me on the back "I see~" He replied.

All was silent as we got onto a train waiting for our stop. Once we had got out of the station we walked to the bowling alley. "So Kagami how do we play Bowling?" Kiyo-Chin asked.

Kaga-Chin looked over at us "well you have an alley where there are ten pins at the end the goal is to try and knock them all down to get a higher score. You get two shots each turn to get them all down, if you get them all down in one shot its called a strike if you get them all down in two shots its called a spare. There are ten frames in each game the last frame if you score a strike it gets you two extra balls and if you get a spare you get one extra ball. The person with the highest score wins the game."

We all nodded at the explanation as we entered the bowling alley. Muro-Chin paid and we went to our alley we decided that Kaga-Chin would go first as he was one of the only ones out of us who knew how to play.

We all watched him as he got a strike then they told me to try, I picked up a ball putting my fingers into the holes like Kaga-Chin had done then I bowled managing to knock down seven pins. I moved to pick up another ball bowling again and managing to knock the last three down getting a spare.

Kiyo-Chin went next managing to get a strike then Muro-Chin who also got a strike. "You're good at this~" Kiyo-Chin said to me with one of his signature smiles.

I raised a brow at that "I guess so...you're good too..." he grinned at this as we continued to play.

In the end Kaga-Chin won Kiyo-Chin came second then me third and Muro-Chin last.

Tatsuya's POV

Taiga and I were walking to his place, I was happy with how things worked out during basketball, we paired them together and that seemed like a good idea they really seemed to get on. They were still chatting when we left. We'd gone for drinks after food which seemed to help them even more.

"You're plan was a great success," Taiga voiced breaking the silence, we both smiled at that.

I nodded "Yeah let's hope they both actually get together now," I replied with a grin Taiga nodded in agreement.

We kept glancing at each other on the way home we hadn't acted like a couple all day and right now all I wanted to do was have him and from the looks I got from Taiga he wanted the same too.

When we got into Taiga's he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. "I've missed this today..." he mumbled against my lips.

I smirked and pulled him to his room pushing him down on the bed "the feeling is mutual," I mumbled sexily. I leaned down to kiss him grabbing his shirt and ripping it open making him groan.

My hands roamed all over his chest till my hands found the waist band of his pants I unbuttoned them and undone the zip slipping them down and dropping them on the floor along with his boxers joining his ripped shirt before climbing back on top of him.

I smirked as I saw his erection standing proud, I snaked a hand under my shirt rubbing my chest a little, my eyes not leaving Taiga's as I started to undo the buttons slipping it off my shoulders dropping it by Taiga's clothes.

I slid a hand down my chest his eyes following my every move as it dived into my pants rubbing over my own erection making me groan, I saw Taiga lick his lips as his hands moved to pull my trousers and boxers off. He grabbed my hips sitting me up once again as he took my erection into his mouth.

I groaned more as he started to bob his head up and down. My hand slipped into his hair fisting into it. I let out a rather loud moan when he started to deep throat me.

"T-Taiga...I-I want you..." I groaned and pushed him back down on the bed "pass me the lube."

He reached over and passed me the lube confusion clear in his gaze, I put some over my fingers reaching around searching for my entrance once I found it I slid a finger inside gasping at the feeling. It felt weird to do it myself but I figured Taiga would enjoy watching.

I peeked through my now closed eye lids at my boyfriend seeing him licking his lips again and intently watching me. I added a second finger and started to scissor them stretching myself for what was to come.

"T-Tatsuya..." He mumbled out as he started to stroke his erection while he watched me. I added the third and final finger making me groan as I continued to stretch my entrance thrusting my fingers in and out hitting my prostate making me moan more.

Taiga grabbed the arm that I was using to stretch myself with making my fingers slip out as he pulled it gently, I groaned in disappointment. He pulled me so I was now straddling his hips.

I opened my eyes as I watched him slick his erection with lube before lining it up with my entrance, I lowered myself down impaled myself onto his erection making me moan out. I wasted no time in starting a steady rhythm as I rode him.

He placed his hands on my hips as he started thrusting up to meet me as I came down making him nudge my prostate making us both moan loudly. I placed my hand on his chest to support myself as I continued to ride him.

He brought a hand over to pump my erection in time with the thrusts making me a moaning mess, my eyes sliding shut once more. Taiga groaned as he thrusted hard enjoying my tight heat.

My eyes snapped open when I felt Taiga flip us so I was now underneath him. He leant down kissing me roughly as he started thrusting into me again much harder and faster than before making me moan louder. He once again took my erection into his hand pumping it in time with his thrusts "T-Taiga!" I moaned out telling him I was close.

He nodded and started to thrust erratically as he too was close. It didn't take long for me to come hard all over our stomachs and his hand, my orgasm making my walls tighten around his erection making it unbearable for him and with a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside me.

He pulled out and laid down beside me pulling me close to him I smiled both of us panting hard from the work out "t-that was...amazing..." I mumbled and he nodded agreeing.

"Y-you have...to finger y-yourself...again...was hot..." He managed out between pants as I snuggled closer to him nuzzling his chest.

"Y-you liked it...that much..?" I asked in embarrassment and he nodded kissing the top of my head, we both smiled as he did so.

"Who knows maybe I will do it again someday..." I mumbled with my face buried in his chest.

Like


End file.
